


Dancing with The Devil

by PER5EFONE



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Blood and Violence, But is sweet at times, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Half-Breed Hange, Levi is an emotionless bastard, M/M, Maybe slight trigger warnings, Protective Levi, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PER5EFONE/pseuds/PER5EFONE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and Demons have never fully been at war... That is, until they capture the Demon King, Levi.</p><p>{{{{ON HIATUS}}}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil has Risen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so it's not the greatest but hey, I'll give this one a shot.
> 
> See end for more notes.

"We've been under attack again." Archangel Armin states, reading over the letter the messenger flew over to the capital. "According to the report, there were 6 demons. Each one had the same color of wings, but we cannot identify which class they're from"

Archangel Eren looks at the report over Armin's shoulder, noticing that the paper has tiny specks of blood decorating the pages. "They could've been Fallen Angels, they know there way around our cities. Or they could've been lowly demons." Eren suggests, shrugging.

But Armin doesn't answer, and Eren notices that he's gripping the paper too hard. "Armin?..."

The blonde-haired Archangel turns to face him, the color draining from his face. "They've killed the city." Armin's voice is barely above a whisper. " _They've killed all the angels and burned the city_..."

The reports slip from Eren's hands and drop to the floor, scattering everywhere... He cannot believe what he just heard.

"Who?" Eren swallows.

"They call themselves the 'Titans'. "

\--------------------

The Night is calling him. _"Levi, return to us..."_ it whispers, waking him from his slumber. _"Become one with us once again."_

Levi opens his eyes to the full moon shining down on him. He lifts his arm to cover his eyes. "Fucking bright." he mumbles, squinting into the light, and gets up.

He looks at the moon, and raises his arms, as if to embrace it, and spreads apart his ebony wings. He drops his arms, and looks around. Levi is surrounded in an eerie fog, and the area he awoke in is bare. Only a tree in sight, the one he was asleep on. He can't see anything that is beyond 10 feet in front of him. He can hear the call of the demons around him, they're taunting him. Teasing him. Reminding him of the fear he can inflict on others. 

In the midst of all this quietness, Levi frowns. Someone should have come to greet him by now. Maybe they just can't sense him yet. 

"Fine, I'll return to you." he says into the night.

Tendrils of darkness weave it's way through the fog, and towards Levi. He doesn't flinch, doesn't even move. Not even when the last tendril wraps itself around him, and consumes him whole.

_The Night will learn to fear me._

 


	2. The Bleeding Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon King, Levi, has awoken, and has Darkness seek it's vengeance on the Capital city, Trost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second chapter already. I guess I am going to update everyday or every other. Thanks for all the kudos and support on this series!!! I really appreciate it!!! Oh, and this chapter switches between Levi's point of view, and Eren's. Anyways, Enjoy!

Eren has always been a morning person. He would always get up early to watch the sun make its way over the mountains and high into the sky. But today was different. Eren got up at the time he normally does, and steps outside onto his attached balcony that overlooks the capital, to see the sunrise... Something was off...

Normally,  the sun-rays against the moderate blue sky would have a pinkish-orangish hue to it. But this morning, the sunrise doesn't have it's peaceful look to it. No, this morning, the sky around the sun is a deep red, a crimson color. It reminded Eren of blood.

There are no birds singing, or flying. Nor are there any crickets chirping. it's deadly quiet outside.

Eren backs away from his balcony and turns to exit his room. He doesn't even have time to shut his door before he's already jogging down the hallway and towards Armin's room.

Eren pounds on the door, waking Armin up, and out off bed. "Go away..." Armin replies sleepily through the door.

Eren pounds again, harder, "Armin! Get up!" he yells, aggravated.

"It's too early for this. Go back to bed, Eren."

Eren has to control himself from kicking down the door. "Look out your fucking window!" he hisses.

There's no answer from the other side. Then Eren hears a loud "shit" from inside. The soft click from the deadbolt unlocking calms Eren down a little. Armin opens the door and pulls Eren in.

"Do you have idea what is going on?" Eren asks.

Armin shakes his head and looks out his 26 maze-shaped windows. "I haven't the slightest clue, but it can't be good... has the sky ever been this color from your knowledge?" he turns to Eren.

"A red sky at night is one of the most beautiful things you can ever witness in this world. But in the mornings, it is considered deadly. A bad omen... Armin, something terrible is going to happen soon..."

Armin nods, understanding what Eren meant. "You watch you back, too."

Eren tries to smile, but it was too forced, and it ends up being more of a grimace than a smile. And with that he turns to leave.

\--------------------

Levi has never loved mornings. And this one is no exception. Even thought it's dark colors are in celebration for him, he just doesn't feel it... He doesn't really feel anything for that mater. Well, besides hate, anger, irritation, and annoyance. Those are really the only emotions he knows how to "feel". So, as he looks up into the bleeding sky, he feels annoyed.

 _Such a waste of energy_ , he thinks, _Next time, do something a little less extravagant._ Not like he was planning on a "next time", but you never know what could go wrong.

Levi sighs, and stands up and off of his little perch atop a bare cliff. "Darkness, come to me." he says, and as he spoke little wisps of black smoke gather and swirl themselves around him, waiting to fulfill his command. "Surround the capital. Tell the Archangels I'm coming. Make my presence known." he whips his hand out in front of him, and the dark tendrils shoot off of his finger tips and scatter towards the direction he's pointing to...

All in the while, the sky grows darker and darker with each passing moment

\--------------------

By now, the whole city is awake and alerted of the red sky. They've been told to never go out alone, and to stay with someone always. So, as Eren, Armin, and Mikasa watch over the capital from the castle tower, they fail to notice the thick black fog rolling down the mountains behind them. "The air is thicker." Mikasa states, the wind whipping her black hair out in front of her. She pauses to listen, and pushes her hair out of her face... She freezes mid-stroke. "Something's coming..."

Armin turns around and nearly falls out of the comfort of the tower. He points a shaky finger towards something large and growing in the distance. "Eren, what the hell is that?!" he shouts.

Giant black clouds of fog have made it over the mountains and is heading at a fast pace downhill towards them.

The people of the Capital have seen the massive bodies of blackness and are panicking about. Their screams are piercing to Eren's ears, and he resists the urge to scream back at them, too... Because what good would that do? It would only make it worse. "Everyone calm down!" Armin tries, but no one is listening.

There is a massive wave of blackness is looming over them now, about 5 seconds away from hitting them. 

"Everybody! GET DOWN!!!" Eren screams, and throws himself down, along with Mikasa and Armin.

The wave of Darkness hits the tower, flowing hastily over their bodies. Throwing those who weren't already on the ground against it. Soon the screams were muffled, and all Eren could hear was his own breathing. 

Eren hears faint whispering, and looks up, but no one is around. He stands up. "Armin? Mikasa?" the fog has slowed its pace, but it was impossible to see anything. 

No one answers him. And Eren ignores it until he hears it again. "Who's there?" he turns, and the fog swirls around him. "What do you want?"

Still, nothing has answered, and Eren is clearly getting annoyed. Until he can make out words from the whispering.

 _I'm coming..._ They say.  _I'm coming for you..._

And then the Darkness dissipates.

\--------------------

The Darkness Levi sent out should have relayed his message by now, and maybe do some damage to the city in the meantime. When he notices that the dark tendrils are appearing around him again, he feels a sense of peace float through him. "That took long enough." he mutters, slightly disappointed with the amount of time Darkness took to carry this out.

The tendrils dance around his feet, and slowly begin to disappear into him. Absorbing his warmth and annoyance... This is the payment for using dark magick. It always has a price; from taking blood, or feeding off of your current emotions. Either way, it's slowly eats away at your life, and energy... And soon, he will be nothing more than an old pile of bones, deteriorating in the wind.

But Levi is different. He is the King of Darkness. Darkness cannot exist without him, and therefore Levi will not die. But the wearing down of his energy is what worries him...

Darkness may not be able to kill him. But Light can...

"You may be of use to me still." he says, kicking at the pools of blackness at his feet. "Find me someone who can help me destroy Light." 

The Darkness, eager to help, leaves as quickly as it came.

"Well, now I can figure out a plan..." he says, unfurling his black wings, and taking flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is wondering why the words "Darkness" and "Light" are capitalized, that is because they are both very important keys in this story, and because they manifest themselves as different entities with different roles. Anyways, thanks for reading! :D


	3. The Gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa get into a fight, and Eren runs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little on the dialogue and thought processes. I think I had to develop Eren's character and his feelings a little more. Besides that, enjoy!

"Eren?... Eren, wake up!" Mikasa says, clearly worried for Eren's safety.

Armin stops shaking Eren when Eren start to open his eyes. "I'm fine..." he says as he tries to sit up, but when a stabbing pain starts up in the back of his head he has to force himself down.

Eren reaches a hand to the right side of his skull, and his fingers come back slick with blood. He stares at it mesmerized, and watches the crimson color drag itself down his finger tips. The color reminds him of the crimson sky earlier this morning, which reminds him of the black wave, which reminds him of-

"I'm coming..." he says, remembering it all now. "Shit."

"Eren, what's coming?" Armin asks, thinking Eren hit his head a little to hard blacking out.

Eren looks up at Armin, and Armin could see the fear swimming around in Eren's eyes. "He's coming."

"Who's coming?"

"The Demon King."

Mikasa reacts immediately, running to he other side of the tower. Leaning over the side, she addresses the dazed civilians below. "Everybody, get indoors! Do not come out until we give the command! Or until the danger has passed!"

Eren looks at her, confused. "Why? Mikasa..."

Instead of answering, Mikasa grabs the back of Eren's shirt and proceeds to drag him towards the tower stairs. "Ah! What the hell?! Put me down!" Eren thrashes, accidentally slapping her in the process.

Mikasa drops Eren where he lays, and reaches a hand up to her cheek. Eren is wide-eyed. "I'm so sor-", but when Mikasa turns and faces him, the tears in her eyes render him speechless.

"Can't you ever just listen? Why can't you just do what you're told and stay safe?!" she yells.

"Mikasa-" Armin starts, but Mikasa cuts him off.

"Stay the hell out of this Armin!" she turns back to Eren, who is now in shock on the ground. "Why can't you just live an easy life? Why do you always have to be so hard on me?! I'm just trying to protect you!"

Eren's eyes harden at her last comment, and he stands up. "What if I don't want you to protect me?! Don't you think I can do that myself?! I'm not a kid, okay?!"

"Really?! Because sometimes I have a hard time believing that!" she shoots back.

Eren just stands there and doesn't speak. He just glares intensely at Mikasa, who's glare is just as vicious. "If that's how you see me then fine... I don't really care for you much either..." and with that Eren turns around and walks to the edge of the tower.

"Eren, where are you going?!" Armin shouts at him.

Eren doesn't look back, instead the back of his white button-down shirt rips in the process to unfurl his pure white wings. "Eren! Don't!" but Armin is too late to grab him, because Eren jumps off and takes flight.

**~*~*~**

Eren doesn't know where he's going, but he knows he's going far. Mikasa didn't have to say that. Didn't have to make him feel like shit. But she did, and she knew it would get to him. _Well damn her! I don't need her! I don't need a fucking babysitter!!_ But Eren did feel guilty. He didn't mean to say he didn't care for her. _She's probably devastated... I should probably go back and apologize..._

 

Something in Eren shifted then... Instead of turning around, something inside him told him to move forward, straining his wing muscles. A gut feeling, you could call it. He was curious, what has him so determined to go East? Was it that it was the opposite direction the sun is in now? No, that's to easy... Maybe...

"The black fog came from this direction..." He realizes, and this slow smile spreads across his lips. _I'll show her I don't need protecting!_

Eren speeds up his wing strokes until the strain in his back is unbearable, and he has to start looking for a place to land. He notices a semi-decent hill and decides to go for it.

Eren didn't land as nicely as he had hoped... Because his wings were over-used, and felt as heavy as lead, he ended up nearly face-planting the ground. He gets up and rubs the dirt off his arms and legs. _No scrapes and bruises. Good, Mikasa would kill me if she-_ he stops when he realizes where these thoughts would lead him.

Eren decides to focus on his surroundings, instead of Mikasa. The hill he's on is pretty bare. Only a single tree resides on it, in the exact center. The rest off the hill is covered in green grass, even though the surrounding areas around the bottom of the hill, the grass is dead and brown. Curiously but cautiously, Eren walks up to the tree, and continues to study it. It's a bonsai tree. One that looks like it's been there for over a thousand years. _Odd_ , he thinks, _It seems that something has_   _lived beneath the tree..._  
  


The roots of the tree are sticking up haphazardly all over the place. As if it had something living under it for a very long time, that escaped. _The dirt is still moist. Then that means..._

"Oi... What are you doing here?" a male voice behind Eren asks.

Eren freezes. He didn't sense their presence. If the person behind him was an Angel of any kind, Eren would be able to sense there presence. Then the person behind him isn't an Angel.

"Hey, brat, I'm talking to you."

Eren slowly turns around, afraid that he is going to encounter a 'Titan'. But what he sees instead, stuns him even more.

The person behind him isn't even close to being a 'Titan', then again, Eren doesn't really know what a 'Titan' should look like. The person now in front of him doesn't look anything like an Angel either though. The man in front  him has midnight black hair, that reaches just below his eyebrows and proceeds that length all around his head, though the hair below is close-cropped, and is parted off-centered from the middle. His eyes are the deepest shade of grey Eren has ever seen, it was like gray clouds before a storm. _Beautiful..._ Eren almost says aloud. 

Though the man was short, he looked at Eren like he was the small one. Eren couldn't help but feel intimidated by this person. "What are you doing here?" the man asks again, a touch of annoyance dripping from his voice. He looked bored, like he could have better things to do than talk to a star-struck teenage boy.

Eren shakes himself out of his daze, and quickly tries to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry-" he tries, but is quickly interrupted by a rude remark.

"I don't give two shits about your apology. Just answer the damn question."

Eren is taken back at this guys rudeness. _Does he have any idea who I am? How can he even say that to an Archangel?!_ "I don't know, I just left and was drawn to this place. Does it really matter that much?" he replies.

The man's eyebrows go up just a millimeter of an inch. "You were drawn here?" he asks, making sure the interest doesn't leak into his voice.

Eren nods. "Yeah I was flying East, realizing that the black fog from earlier came from this direction, so I wanted to check it out... Though something did tell me I should land here."

"Kid, do you happen to be an Archangel?"

"Yeah, why?" Eren hesitates just a little but before answering.

"Hmm..." Levi thinks.

Levi knew that he wasn't specific about who Darkness would choose to help him destroy Light, but he didn't have any intentions of using an Angel, let alone an Archangel. _Though he still could be useful._

Levi steps closer to Eren. Causing Eren to back up, not wanting to be too under-cautious. "Do you know why you were drawn here?"

Eren slowly shakes his head. Not understanding the strange man.

"Do you want to know?" the man asks, stepping even closer to Eren.

Eren's heart is now beating fast. He shouldn't be here, he thinks. _Damn, I should have listened to Mikasa... Too late for that now._  

"Do you want to know?" the man repeats.

Eren swallows, and nods ever so slowly.

Levi is next to Eren in a heartbeat, his hot breathe is at Eren's ear. And Eren can't help but tense up, expecting the man to pull out a blade or something.

"I'm coming..." the man teases, but Eren remembers instantly. He will never forget the fear he felt at that exact moment, when he knew that something evil was released into the world.

"You... You're _him."_   Eren responds, eyes wide. 

"Might want to leave now, unless you want me to kill you now."

Eren doesn't hesitate to leave. He turns around, and spreads his wings wide, ignoring the intense pain in his back. All he cares about right now is getting to the Capital, and warning Mikasa and Armin. 

But Levi has other plans for him... He just enjoys the chase. He won't really let Eren reach the Capital back alive, that is. He'll kill him slowly, wanting to hear his every last scream, cry, and plead. Levi will feast off of his fear and suffering...

So, as Eren takes flight, he fails to look back. And because of this, he fails to the the Darkness gathering around Levi, creating split images, and distortion. The Darkness behind Levi starts to shimmer, and slowly the Darkness gathers it together, and it creates a Gate...

Eren doesn't turn around to see the giant Gate opening... And he doesn't see the all the red eyes opening behind it...

No, Eren misses it all in that moment... He misses the crimson eyes focusing on him... And he misses Levi's broad, gruesome smile...

"Kill him." The Demon King orders...

All hell was released into the the Realm of Angels in that very moment... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now this story is finally getting interesting!! Even I can't wait to write about what happens next! But sadly, you got to wait. Stay tuned!! :P :D


	4. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi attacks Eren, while the Demons of Aster (or Hell, you could call it.) attack the Capital. Armin and Mikasa come up with a plan to capture Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for the Ereri fans, *chuckles*, there might be just a teensy-weensy bit.... Not enough, personally, but just enough... He he... ;) And other characters are mentioned.

Mikasa is pacing back and forth, in the Grand Hall/Ballroom of the castle. She's agitated.  "Eren should be back by now." she says, stopping to look at Armin.

He gives a curt nod. "Yeah, I agree. But he could just be roaming, or he possibly fell asleep."

"No, he knows he shouldn't be out for this long. Something happened." she turns to walk down the stairs to the first level, but Armin grabs her elbow. "Mikasa, don't just assume that just because-"

She shrugs him off and continues down the stairs. "Armin. Something happened. I know that. Do you remember the direction he flew off in?" she asks.

"Yeah, East right? What does that have to do with-.... Oh... _Oh."_

"He said the Demon King was coming. It is likely he encountered him in some shape or form. We need to help him."

Armin walks down the stairs towards her. "I agree, but we shouldn't go to him. We should let him come to us."

Mikasa looks horrified. "How can you say that?! Armin, he could be dying out there!! You just expect me to stand back and do _nothing_??!!!!" she yells at him.

He shakes his head. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that Eren is smarter than that. I guarantee you he's heading this way to warn us. Which means the Demon King will do everything in his power to make sure he doesn't arrive."

Mikasa is about two seconds away from murdering Armin where he stands. "Which means he will surely _die_!" she practically screams at him.

Armin throws his hands up into the air. Nothing he says is getting through to her. "Dammit Mikasa! Don't you get it? He's luring the Demon King to us!" he shouts back at her.

Her eyes widen at the understanding. "So we can capture him..."

"Yes! Do you get it now?"

She gives a curt nod.

"Good, because I already have a plan. Which means we have a _lot_ of work to do." 

\--------------------

Eren knows he is going to die. He just doesn't want to go down without a fight... He's relying on Armin to have a plan. They must suspect something is off; he isn't back yet. _Please... Just please._ He knows that he must last as long as he can, without dying, to reach the Capital. He only hopes that Armin has a plan for the Demon king... _Damn this! Why me? I don't want to go through this!_

The Demon King hasn't done anything yet, but that doesn't mean he won't. _Shit, what's he gonna do?_

Then, just as Eren thinks that, this ripping pain explodes from his left wing, and Eren screams. A tendril of Darkness has shot itself through the bone of his wing, and is widening the gap as Eren falls. The Darkness is ripping his wing apart, from the inside out, expanding itself inside his muscle, digging into his back, nearly separating his wing from his back in the process. Eren is blacking out. The pain is too intense, too excruciating for him to bare. The Darkness releases him, and Eren hits the ground. 

"Not gonna fight back? Well, that was immensely boring." Levi says, landing next to Eren, frowning. "Tch, what a waste of time..." he turns to leave, but Eren reaches a hand out and grabs Levi's ankle. Levi grimaces, blood is now on his pant leg. The pants are black, but he'll still know it's there. "Let go, you damn brat."

"Not.... until you..." Eren tries, but the effort was wasted. He doesn't have enough strength left.

Levi kicks his foot out of Eren's grasp, but bends down so he can still see his face. Levi grabs Eren by his hair and yanks his head until there eye level. Only when Levi notices the blood dripping from Eren's head and down his face, does he realize that his hair is sticky from it, too. Then the metallic smell hits him. Levi can't focus on anything now, not until he can get the smell away from him. But... he doesn't want to let go. The smell is mesmerizing, hypnotizing. And as Eren stares into Levi's now crimson eyes, he is mesmerized, too. 

A trail of blood makes its way down and across Eren's eye, and over his mouth. As Levi watches it smear itself across his lips, he can't help but but lean in to lick it off. 

Eren's eyes widen when he feels Levi's tongue snake across his lips, and up towards his eye. When Levi's mouth is at his eye, Eren shudders. Yes, he knows Demons are attracted to blood, but they should be affected this hard by it. Angels and Demos have a natural attraction to each other, but once a Blood Bond is formed, the Angel is the Demons main source for blood... Which is why Angels and Demons are forbidden to see each other... But Eren doesn't want to stop this... He's too hypnotized by Levi's reaction to even understand what is going on.

Levi, on the other hand, knows full and well what is going on, but doesn't really care. He just wants the blood. So, Levi drags his tongue across Eren's eyelid, and up ti his forehead where the gash is. Lvi leans in until his mouth is fully covering the cut, and lets the warm liquid drain into his mouth. Because of the saliva, Eren is becoming aroused. Demons saliva has a chemical in it that releases dopamine  into the Angels system, and leaves them wanting more. Eren moans, as Levi's tongue presses into the open wound, causing it to burn. "More..." he gasps.

Levi is being turned on from this little brats moans, so he complies and runs his tongue down the side of his face, and to his neck, where blood is trailing past left and right. Levi sucks the blood from his neck, and it smears across his face in the process. Eren, who is practically dying from blood-loss and arousal, wants this to end, but doesn't at the same time. "Just kill me now..." he pleads, when Levi's mouth goes lower. 

"Not when it's your blood that brought this situation on itself in the first place." he says, his tongue leaving behind pale red trails along Eren's collarbone.

"Just leave... _Please_..." 

"Well since you insist..." and he releases Eren's hair from his grasp, and straightens himself up. 

Eren now feels empty. Like the only thing that had kept him whole was the erotic feel the Demon King made him feel. And oddly, enough, Levi felt the same hollowness. He frowns, both at himself, and at Eren's panting state. "Such unnecessary feelings..." and he turns and heads towards the Capital, to finish the business he started, leaving Eren there, bleeding.

\--------------------

"Are you sure this is going to work, Armin?" Mikasa asks, somewhat doubting Armin's strategy skills.

Armin frowns at her distrust. "For the most part, yeah, the only thing that could really go wrong is if I was wrong about Eren, and he's already dead." he shrugs, knowing that Eren would put up a fight either way. "You ready to go along with it?" he asks.

Mikasa nods, and lets Armin set up the last part of the plan. So far, it's actually pretty smart. First, the Demon King would have to arrive, and Armin set up a trap inside the Capital building because he is most likely to go there first. Second, Armin will seal off the rooms of the building once he's inside, locking him in. Third, the King will probably go on a rampage, trying to find a way out which will lower his energy rate, making him tired. When he's wasted all his energy, Armin will fill the building with a toxic gas that only effects Demons, and will knock the Demon King out for a while. Then they'll tie him up and throw him in the dungeons.... But this will only happen if everything goes according to plan. And there's a high possibility that it won't. Mikasa, Erwin, Jean, Marco, Ymir, and Krista's part in the plan is the key. If the King comes with more than 10 other demons, they will be the ones to ensure the city isn't wrecked with havoc. They will kill all the other Demons by separating them from the King, then striking all at once.

Armin turns to the 6 of them in acknowledgement. "Be ready for anything to happen. Don't lower your guard. Ready?" he asks, and receives 6 nods. "Let's do this!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think the next chapter might be a little on the long side, but don't count on it. Oh, and sorry for the previous cliff hangers! I sometimes get carried away, and want to do that, so expect a lot in the next chapters!   
> Thank you for all the kudos! It really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying it! Anyways, stay tuned! :)


	5. Pillars of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is dying a slow and painful death. While the Capital is burning.... Will Levi fall for the trap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, as it turns out, this chapter is longer than the others, but it isn't that long, compared to other fanfics. Oh, and this chapter mainly focuses on Eren's inner battle with himself... kinda. But anyways, ENJOY! :D

The Capital is in ruins. Buildings are burning to the ground, and blood is everywhere. More than 25% of the cities population is dead, uncounted for, or injured. And the Demon King hasn't even arrived yet. The civilians are in panic, locked away in the castle dungeons, so no one gets hurt, or killed by Demons. Mikasa, and the others are trying their best to not have the city overrun, but they cannot hold out for much longer. No matter how many Demons they killed, more and more would appear from the East.

Jean runs lands down behind Mikasa, back-to-back. "We need to fall back!" he yells.

"No!" Mikasa glares at him. "We need to stick to the plan!"

"Has _he_ even arrived yet?!"

"No but-"

"Then Armin's plan is failing! We need to get out of here before we die!"

Ymir lands next to them, and jumps into their argument. "I agree with Jean, but we can't just abandon the city." 

A Demon appears in front of the three of them. Mikasa reacts first, running up to it with lightning speed, and cutting it in half. It's crimson blood splattering all over her and staining her steel sword. "We should come up with another plan." she states. 

"Yeah, got any ideas for us?" Jean snorts. "Like how about we get the hell out of here before we die?"

Ymir puts her blade at Jean's neck, letting the tip press just barely into his esophagus. "How about I kill you here and now? That sounds like a good ass plan to me." she says blankly.

"Can you both shut up and focus? We need to contact Armin." Mikasa barely stops Ymir from carrying out her plan.

The blade falls from Jean's neck and Ymir puts it back into its sheath. "Fine, but I like my plan better."

They all navigate through the alleyways of the city, not wanting to come into contact with another demon. Soon, the Capital building comes into view, and they dash for it. Though before they even can reach the steps, a huge black shadow falls across them. "Not running away are we?" a deep, condescending voice calls down to them from the top of the stone steps... The Demon King. "I thought you would all be more heroic than that.... Hmm, what a pity. I guess I have no use for you all either."

Mikasa takes the hint right-away. "What do you mean 'either'?" she asks, her voice shaking. She wants to know the answer, but hopes the answer isn't what she thinks it is.

The Demon Kings shrugs. "I had a brief run-in earlier, but that little pest is gone."

Mikasa's eyes widen. _No.... He doesn't mean Eren.... Does he?_  

"What did you do to him? _What did you do to Eren_!!" she screams at him. 

The Demon King looks at her, contemplating. "Oh, so that was the little brats name?"

Mikasa's heart shatters at the confirmation. She can feel the pieces of it fading away...Into nothing... No longer existing in the now vacant space in her chest. "You... You _bastard_!" she lounges at him, her blade pointed at his neck. But his image shimmers then disappears right in front of her.

"Mikasa! Behind you!" she hears Ymir yell at her. 

Only this time, Mikasa's reaction was late. 

She can feel this earth-shattering pain as one of the tendrils of Darkness shoots itself through her leg, ripping apart the bone and the muscle at the same time, leaving her unable to move. The pain is paralyzing, and she screams as she feels her leg being shredded from the inside out. Mikasa falls, at hits the stone steps at an odd angle, shattering her elbow. Blood is now seeping out through her legs, and down the steps, where it collects into pools at the bottom. Ymir and Jean rush to her aid, falling down beside her. Ymir reaches out to help, but Mikasa tries to move away, only causing more pain to explode from her leg. Cringing on the blood forming in her mouth, she says, "Don't touch me!"

Levi turns back to her, and knits his brows. "Tch, what a mess." as the blood runs past his shoes. "The brat at least put up a fight."

Ymir glares at him. "What do you want?!"

Levi looks at her and his frown deepens, like he didn't even notice her or Jean yet until now. "I don't answer to you." and he calmly walks back up the stone steps, making sure to avoid the blood, the scent most definitely not in the least bit appealing to him... Plus, he was still satisfied from earlier.

When he makes it to the doors, he turns back to Mikasa. "Just so you can die in peace, not like I really give a shit, I called off the Demons, from attacking the city. So, until I give further order, they are in their slumber again." and he turns and walks into the Capitals building. Competely oblivious to the trap that will lay ahead of him.

\--------------------

Eren is bleeding to death... His wing is nearly detached, and he can't feel it anymore. Which could be a good thing... But it really only means all the blood has drained out of it. He keeps fading in and out of consciousness, sometimes for long periods of time, others shorter. Now, he can't tell the difference between reality and illusion. 

_Eren..._

_Eren... come on, get up._

He can hear Mikasa's voice, but it's so far away. So distant.

_Get up._

_But I'm so tired._

_I know, but I'm waiting for you... Back home._

_But you're here. Why should I go when you're here, with me?_

Mikasa's voice doesn't answer. Instead, it was Armin's that he heard.

 _Eren, do you remember our promise?_ He asks. 

_Our... promise?_

_Yeah._

_What promise?_

_We agreed to become the most powerful Archangels together, with Mikasa. Do you remember?_

_......._

_We promised to only live for each-other. To become the pillar of hope this world needs... We can only do this together, you know. We need you for this._

_But I'm right here._

There's a long pause before Armin's voice answers for the last time.  _No, Eren, you're not..._

When Eren opens his eyes again, he realizes that they need him. Mikasa. Armin. Krista. Ymir. Everyone... They all need him. 

 _Then you need to get up, Eren... You need to fight._ Eren lifts his eyes up, where he sees his mother smiling back at him. _You need to get up,dear. Get up._

_Get up._

_Get up...._

"I need..... to get.... up..." he strains. "Get up..... Get up.... GET UP!!" 

He forces himself up and off the ground, with what little strength he has left, and he manages to get into a standing position. Hunching his left side over, not wanting to stimulate it. "I have... to keep... going... forward..." left foot, right foot. Eren forces himself to walk West, towards the Capital. "They... need... me..."

And as long as he keeps moving forward, he knows they will be the pillars to support him...

\--------------------

Levi knew that as soon as he stepped into the Capital building, and the mahogany doors slammed hut behind him that it was a trap. He just didn't know what was going to happen next... There's these loud noises coming off from the doors around him, and he soon realizes they're sealing them off. _Damn.._. When they all shut the room is deathly quiet.

Levi is pissed. He sends Darkness to search the room for any openings that he can widen... When they come back with nothing, he breaks.

 _SHIT! I cannot believe I feel for this kind off stupid trap!_ and he sets Darkness out on a rampage, breaking anything it can find until there's nothing left to break.

Darkness is slowly eating away at Levi's energy, and he soon becomes too tired to send it out again. _DAMMIT!_ he internally screams at himself. _I let that stupid little girl distract me!_

This is when he notices the odd sweet smell entering the room. He stops breathing, scared to fins out what ever it is he's inhaling... But after too long, he takes a deep breath, and the toxic air fills his lungs.

Chloroform.

 _Shit..._ was his last thought before his vision went completely black.

\--------------------

Armin exits the Capital Building in a rush, and runs over to Mikasa. "The plan worked! He's unconscious in the main lobby!"

 Mikasa gives the barest of nods, before she too, falls asleep. "We need to get her inside, and bandaged." Ymir states.

Armin nods, and he and Jean carry her into the building, making sure not to breathe in too deeply. They set her down on the couch, and that was when he asks the question no one dared when Mikasa was conscious. 

"Eren?"

Ymir shakes her head.

"No... None at all."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think this will be one of my better chapters, besides the ones coming up. But it was really fun writing and I hope you all enjoyed it more than I did!


	6. Dreamless Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon King is finally captured, but will the dungeons even hold this powerful entity? And will Eren make it to the Capital without dying?..... Is Mikasa's nightmare a dream? Or reality?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my wonderful fans! I appreciate the awesome comments and kudos! They really help boost my self esteem! :D

Mikasa hasn't woken up yet... She has lost too much blood, and is stricken with grief. She truly believed that Eren died trying to fight the Demon King. She knows he wouldn't have stood a chance.... He would have died anyways.... And now, she is having a nightmare, unable to tell if it is a dream, or if it is real...

_"Eren? Eren, where are you?!" she screams into the Eastern Forest, but receiving no answer besides the eerie noises of the night._ _  
_

_Mikasa wanders aimlessly, only able to see a few feet in front of her. Until she walks upon a clearing... more of a little hill to be exact. She can see full moon from atop that little hill, it's radiating light illuminates her silhouette against the midnight backdrop. The only thing besides her on the hill is a bonsai tree..._

_"Eren...." she whimpers. "Don't leave me alone...."_

_Mikasa lets a single tear make it's way down her cheek, and she watches it fall to the ground.... Where there is a slight discoloration in the grass. It looks dark brown..._

_She bends down to get a clearer look at the brown grass, only to realize it isn't the grass that is brown... More like the liquid on top is brown._

_"Is that.... Blood?"  she looks at it, confused, but gets up to follow it anyways._

_The trail of blood snakes its way into the forest, where it becomes trickier to follow. A few times she lost it, and had to retrace her footsteps, only to realize she never lost it in the first place._

_But suddenly, the trail of blood disappears... And Mikasa can't see anything anymore. Her vision is clouded in Darkness, like it won't permit her to see what's next._

_"Eren! Eren ANSWER ME!!!" she cries out into the night. "Please! I can't take this anymore! Just please.... Please...."_

_Mikasa falls to her knees, and pushes her face into her hands, and cries silently. When she senses that the Darkness has cleared, she lifts up her head, and sees a sight she never wanted to see..._

_\--------------------_

Mikasa wakes up screaming bloody murder. Armin rushes to her side and holds her while she just keeps on screaming, the tears saturating his white button-up shirt. "Mikasa? Mikasa, what's wrong?!" he says, in panic.

She can't speak, she's too busy hyperventilating. "Just calm down... Calm down.... That's it, now take deep breaths..."

Mikasa follows Armin's soothing voice, and she's surprised to find it helps.

"Mikasa? Are you okay?" he asks, and she shakes her head.

"What's wrong?"

Finally, Mikasa looks up at Armin, and into his sky-blue eyes, where she can truly see the concern swimming in his eyes. "I....."

But she can't put what she just saw into words.... Was that even reality... No, it was a dream, right?..... But her heritage has always been known for having psychic dreams, so there's still a chance the dream was an insight to the future, or-

"Eren." she says, realizing what the dream was about. "I know where Eren is..."

Armin looks at her, shocked. She shouldn't even know that Eren never made it back. But he nods anyways. "What should I do?" he asks, determined to do anything in order to help.

"Take me to that damn King." 

\--------------------

Levi has been thrown into the castle's underground dungeons, while he was, stupidly, unconscious. Plus, he is now, and still, too tired to protest. So now, he sits there on the _dirty_ ground, with both of his arms and legs chained to the wall. _To scared to leave me in a normal cell?_

Only, when he hears a door creak open, does he lift his head, to receive a harsh kick to the face. 

"You bitch! Where did you leave Eren?!" that black-haired girl from earlier yells at him. Levi looks down at her leg, one of them is covered in massive bandages, and the other isn't... Probably the one she kicked him with. "Where did you leave him?!"

"Tch... I don't have to answer you, brat." and she kicks him in the stomach this time, causing Levi to cough up blood. 

"Mikasa! I think that's enough!" a blonde-haired kid yells back at her. "He's hurt enough!"

The black-haired girl- Mikasa - turns and glares at him. "Enough? How can you say that, with what he's done to us?!"

"So? How is getting revenge any better than him?"

Mikasa doesn't have an answer to that one. "Oi, don't talk about me like I'm not here." Levi says blandly, like he didn't just get kicked twice... Which pisses Mikasa off even more.

"Just tell us where you left him to die, so I can leave this hell-hole of a dungeon!"

Levi snorts. "Like this world isn't Hell as it is." he comments, which receives him another kick to the gut.

"I swear to fucking god, if you don't tell me where he is, I will kill you here and now." her voice is seething in anger, causing Levi to hold back a smirk.

"I thought you were the 'god' around here?" he ends up smirking anyways.

Mikasa is cringing her teeth so hard, Levi is hoping they'll break within the next seconds. When then don't, Levi frowns. _Damn, that would have been entertaining... Well this is getting boring._ Levi sighs, and contemplates his options... 1) He'll probably get killed either answer he gives so it really doesn't matter. 2) If he gives the correct answer, it could lead to being fun. 3) Or it could lead to direct chaos.... But it already is so _what the fuck?_

"He's in the Eastern Forest. Maybe 30 minutes from the city if you fly. That's where I left him. If he moved, not my problem." and he shrugs.

Mikasa immediately turns away, and stalks past Armin and out of Levi's cell. Armin looks at him for a split second, before turning to follow Mikasa. _Did I just see sympathy in that brat's eyes?_

_Well whatever, even if they do find that kid, he's probably dead by now..._

\--------------------

"Mikasa! Don't jump yet!" Armin runs up to her, at her balcony. He barely stopped her from jumping right here. "You... can't... jump..." he pants, over on two knees.   
  


"Armin," she sounds irritated, "I _have_ to go."

Armin shakes his head as he straightens himself. "Your strength is low. You need to rest."

Mikasa glares at Armin for the millionth time today. "I don't care, I'm going!"

Armin walks up to her, and rests a calming hand on her arm. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying, let me go instead. You told me all the information you know, plus the Demon King helped with that and confirmed your dream was a prediction."  

Mikasa thinks for a second, before sighing and stepping down from the balcony railing. "Fine, but if you're not back in 2 hours, I'm going out to find you both."

Armin nods, and steps up onto the spot Mikasa earlier inhabited. And with one last wave, he spread his golden wings a flew.

**~*~*~**

Armin knows where Eren is most likely to be, but he doesn't know how hurt he is... Which, depeding on the state he's in, could really affect how long it will take him to fly back over here, and if Armin would be able to carry him... But knowing Eren, he probably was stuborn and wouldn't stay dead for long, so he probably got up and walked part of the way. So Armin shouldn't have to check all the way back towards that hill in Mikasa's dream. which makes it significantly easier.

Armin tried to think of ways to get Eren back to the castle, but his thoughts were interrupted when he runs into a vulture. Now that he's out of his head, and back into reality, he realizes that there are a few vultures circling the above the area they're hovering over. Armin has an idea about what is below them, and stops beating down his wings. Then he drops.

Armin gets scraped by millions of trees on his way to the ground. And he instinctively covers his face. When he finally lands on the ground, he has a significant amount of scratches on him arms. Thank god none on his wings. When he goes to flick some dirt off of his shirt, he stops mid-stroke.

About 30 feet away from him, there's a big bulky thing collapsed on the ground.... When Armin squints he can barely make out the shape of a wing...

_Eren._

His shape is grotesque. One of his wings is sticking out of his back at an odd angle, barely attached, with gaps of feather and muscle missing from it. It's still oozing the last bits of blood he has out of the wounds and gashes coating it... The other wing looks unharmed. He's lying face-first into the ground, his wings displayed out behind him.... But no matter how disgusting his shape looks, it is unmistakably Eren.

Armin rushes over to him, and practically falls don next to him in the hurry. He picks him up, and holds him like his life depends on it, and sobs uncontrollably. "Eren! Eren, can you hear me?!" he cries.

When he hears Eren barley respond, he laughs through his tears."Shut.... up... To... tired....." 

"Can you stand?" 

The briefest shake of Eren's head, lets Armin know he's too weak to even sit up. So Armin makes do with the only option he has left, and kneels down beside Eren and somehow manages to get him on his back.

"Damn Eren... Why are you _sooooo_ heavy?" he jokes, knowing it will get a response out of him. He needs to keep him lucid, or else they might loose him for good.

"Fuck.... you..."

Armin smirks, and he spreads his wings, and haphazardly takes off, even with Eren's added weight.

\--------------------

Mikasa was just about to jump off her balcony to go find Armin, when she spots a lumpy form in the distance, slowly becoming bigger. When she realizes it's Armin, she does jump off, and flies at a hyper speed to get to them.

Mikasa nearly crashes into them, and Armin has to stop flapping altogether, to avoid being hit. When she drops lower to them, Armin can see that tears are streaming from her eyes, as she smiles at him. "Thank you..." she says.

And they both carry equal weight as they fly the remainder of the distance to the Capital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a long chapter.... sorta..... But fun to type!!! :) :D


	7. Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is back, wounded, but back. While Levi is still in the dungeon..... And he is growing hungry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SOORRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have no clue how sorry I truly am! :'( I have had a major writers block on everything, and just couldn't post! And even worse, WE HAVE GOTTEN RID OF OUR COMPUTER!!!!!!!!! So now I can only update once-a-freaking-week... If you hate me, I understand.... I hate me too...... :'(

Eren has been back for 2 weeks now. Healing. Though his right wing will never truly heal. The damage on it was too severe... The major tendon connecting his wing to his back was shredded, and the bones need to regrow. All in all, he will never fly again.

"Eren." Mikasa opens the door to his room without knocking, ad sits next to him on the windowsill. "You need to eat something. You need your energy to heal." she tries to sooth, bu ends up making him angry.

"What for?!" he gets up and paces to his bed and back. "What for?! I lost it all! The energy isn't going to go into fixing my broken fucking wing!"

"You'll still need it. Your _body_ needs it. You need it to survive."

He stops pacing and glares at her. "I can't survive shit with this."

"Eren! Calm down!" 

Eren's eyes widen with anger, and he storms towards Mikasa. Mikasa backs up as far as she can go before the window is up against her back. Eren is towering over her now, furious with rage... If she looked hard enough, she could swear she could see the Darkness tainting his aura. Clouding his eyes.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare!" he points an accusing finger at her. "It's not like you have to do this! It's not like you have to suffer through this fucking pain! You don't even know what it's like!... How would you feel if you woke up every morning, excited that it's a new day? A new day to fly. But then you remember that you can't. You fucking can't, because you can't fly. How would you feel if you knew that you could never feel the relief of spreading your wings? Of feeling the wind catch hold, and whisper through your feathers? That you can never,  _ever,_ feel the weight of the air caress you, comfort you. I can't, Mikasa! I can't live without that feeling of relief! Do you know how  _painful_ that is?" he's crying. The tears are rushing down his face, and he's doing nothing to stop them.

Mikasa is speechless. She knows that nothing she says will comfort him... And no. She doesn't know how that would feel. Living with the fact that you know you will never fly again... And she doesn't want to.

Instead, Mikasa stands up and hugs Eren. Even though he doesn't return her hug, she knows he appreciates it. Mikasa releases Eren and leaves him to his sorrow.

\--------------------

Levi is restless. No one has come, or spoken to him for 3 days. Not like he really cares. It's just that they don't understand how a Demon works... Angels don't need very many energy sources. They rely on Light to feed them, and sometimes, if they need extra energy, they would need lots of sleep and food... But Demons are different.

Demons need blood. They cannot rely on Darkness, because Darkness relies on them. Darkness feeds off of them, when It needs it. Which is about once every week. And Levi, the Demon King, needs lots of blood.

Blood is a Demons main source of food and energy. They need to feasts about every 4 days, which allows them to save up on energy for when Darkness takes It's share, and it leaves them with enough for themselves, too.

But Levi is barely hanging on.

15 and a half days... 15 days since he has eaten. 15 days since he has had blood. 3 days since he has seen any form of life. And 15 days since he has had a bath.

Darkness is eating him from the inside out. If he doesn't get blood soon, he is going to die in this dark, and dank, cell.

"Fuck them all." he groans, leaning his head against the cold stone surface.

He can't believe they would go through all the trouble to chain all four of his limbs, but can't remember to post someone outside this cell, let alone the dungeon... They must really underestimate him. But then again, what can he do now? His energy level is plummeting, and Darkness is becoming antsy. So now he really cannot break out of this disgustingly dirty prison. 

Levi must have been to busy staring at the ceiling that he didn't notice the dungeon door opening, and someone walking in... Levi didn't even bother to lift up his head and acknowledge the person.

"Fancy meeting you here." a male voice says, no sarcasm dripping from his tone... The person almost sounds tired, and regretful.

Levi lifts up his head, and is surprised to find that green eyes are staring back at him... But there is something different about those eyes. Something missing... Levi can remember when those eyes were full of piercing determination, but that once inspiring determination is gone, and it leaves those eyes empty and hollow.

"Eren." Levi nods. Though the kid probably doesn't realize that Levi gave him not a nod of greeting, but a nod of respect, and acknowledgement.

Eren doesn't say anything back, instead he pulls a key out from his pocket, and unlocks the cell door. Levi almost thought that Eren was going to let him go, that is, until Eren stepped inside the cell, and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Levi asks. "Shouldn't you be healing or leading, or whatever-the-fuck it is you Archangels do?" he didn't mean for it to come out too harsh, but it did.

"What can I heal? My ego? My wing isn't going to just fucking heal. I'd need a miracle for that." he snaps back.

Levi actually flinches at his words. It's not that they were harsh, but they were directed at him for a reason... And Levi knew what he meant.

To cover up for his shock, Levi shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal. "So? I did what I had to do. I wasn't expecting you to survive."

Eren's green eyes narrow at Levi's shallowness, but he doesn't make any indication that it hurt him. And he was too tired to put any real emotion behind it. So he sighs, and sits down on the grungy ground, leaning against the shut cell door, and closes his eyes. "I will never fly again."

Levi doesn't say anything, because what could he say to that? _I'm sorry I broke your wing. It won't happen again_? Or,   _Don't worry, I can fix it_? Because he can't. You can't go back into the past, and fix things that had already happened. You just have to deal with it and move on.  


"Shouldn't you be dead by now anyways?" Eren asks bluntly, not really caring.

Levi shrugs again. "Maybe I'm just lucky."

"No you're not. You're conserving the last bits of your energy to survive, and Darkness probably doesn't like it. Either Darkness is dying down inside you, and letting you live out the rest of your days-which is highly unlikely- or it's so strong that you can barely fight it off... Knowing you, you're probably fighting it off, and maybe just the thought of blood nearly drives you to the brink of insanity."

Eren must have been doing his research, because not even the smartest of the Archangels know that much about a Demon's life. "You're not going to survive much longer..."

"I know that!" Levi snaps... No, he won't survive much longer... unless....

"Do you want to die too?" Levi asks.

Eren looks up at him, at his eyes give the answer, but he still nods. "Why?" Levi asks.

"What's the point if I can't fly? I won't survive in this world long without it anyways."

Levi nods, understanding. "But what if there was a way to heal your wing? To fly again. Would you do it?"

Eren answers with no hesitation. "Yes."

"Even if you had to sell your soul to me?"

"Yes."

Levi stands up, and spreads out his ebony wings behind him. He looks like an Angel of Death... In a way, you could say he is... Levi extends his arms toward Eren. "Then come here... Give yourself to me..." his eyes glow crimson with anticipation.

And Eren gets up, and walks into Levi's outstretched arms, letting the Darkness tickle him. Comfort him.

And slowly, Levi tilts up his head, and kisses Eren.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make Eren gloomy, and a little suicidal. But the next chapter (when it comes out) will be interesting... If you know what I mean... ;) Oh, and don't worry-not like you were, but still- I will explain why Levi kisses him. Next chapter might be out in about a week, maybe a day more, but not as much as last time. But I think-hope- that this next chapter makes up for it.


	8. The Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always something lurking in the shadows of peoples minds...But only certain people realize it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm not even going to promise when I will update next for now on, because if I don't update when I say I will, I break a promise and I HATE doing that. So I will update whenever I feel like it I guess, though it definitely won't be over 3 weeks, and it won't usually be under 3 days. But besides this note, enjoy! :)

The moment Levi's lips touched Eren's, his vision was shrouded in darkness, and an immense pain exploded from his broken wing. Then, all at once, his senses shut down simultaneously, and Eren lost all feel of himself. _What's happening to me?!_  

Eren receives no answer, but he can feel himself being watched. The hair on his arms were standing up, and he was on edge.

 _Te vidimus._ _(We see you)_ It whispers.

His blood runs cold. He can sense no one, yet someone is here with him. "Who's there?" he tries, but the words are never released from his mouth.

_Of your own death._ _(your death)_

_Your fathers killed. (your killer)  
_

_Your_ _to corruption._ _(your corruption)_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Eren cannot speak the words, but he can think them.

_Vos estis unum_ _tantum._ _(You are the only one)_

_Only one._

_Only one._

"What?"

_Unum. Amabo te. (It's not for me)_

_Instead of_ _us._ _(for US)_

"I can't understand you!"

_Valde frigida._ _(It's very cold)_

_Tollerere me a hic._ _(Take me away from here)_ It whimpers.

Eren doesn't know what to do. He can't speak, or move, for that matter. And he doesn't know where he is, or how to get out, if there even is a way.

"What do you want?!" he tries again.

_Nomine appellant._ _(Call us by name)_

"What?"

Call us by name. It says.

"What is your name?"

It doesn't respond, and the feeling of being watched is diminishing.

"Wait! Who are you?!" Eren calls into the darkness.

_Your death._

_Your kills._

_Your corrupt ..._

_Vos estis unum tantum._ _(You are the only one)_

_They will kill him._ _(kill him)_

\--------------------

"Mikasa." Armin says softly, waking her from her sleep.

Mikasa sits up, and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah, I'm up."

Armin gets up from her bedside, and starts pacing her room frantically. "Armin? What's wrong?" a touch of concern enters her tone, hoping it's not about Eren again.

Armin doesn't stop pacing, instead his pacing becomes more rapid, and uneven. "It's about the 'Titans'."

Relief floods into Mikasa, and she can think clearly now. "What about them?" she asks.

"Nothing in particular. But they haven't made a move in a while."

She nods. "That's good."

Armin stops pacing and turns to face her. "No, it's not."

Mikasa furrows her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because it means that there's something I have missed. If they haven't attacked in a while, then that means that either they are all dead, which is highly unlikely, or they are contemplating their next move."

"What's so bad about that? That's good for us because it means more time for us to recover and strike back."

Armin's eyes hardenover and he resumes his pacing from earlier. Him being on edge is causing an  anxiety in Mikasa. "What are you not telling me, Armin?"

Armin looks her in the eye, and she can see the hidden emotions swimming inside of his blue eyes. "Armin, you're scaring me."

Armin shakes himself out of his poisonous mind-state, and sits down next to her again. "This may just be paranoia, but if they aren't going to attack soon, it may mean that they are waiting for something. What, I don't know, but if I am correct in thinking this, then they are waiting for something unearthly."

"Haven't we had enough unearthly for a while?" Mikasa jokes, trying to make light of the situation, but failing.

"It's not something to joke about, Mikasa, this could be serious."

"I'm just trying to deal with this, okay? Don't you think it's hard enough as is, without dwelling on things that may or my not happen. All I really want to do is sleep, so if you could please leave, I would feel immensely thankful." she gestures to the door.

Though the dismissal was harsh, and hurt Armin, he kindly got up at went for the door. Before he closes the door, though, he turns back and says, "Just so you know, it was me who captured the Demon King, it was me who rescued Eren, and it was me who basically saved this doomed city. Maybe you should think before you snap at people who are just trying to help. Straighten up your emotions, before someone gets hurt."

And with that Armin leaves her alone.

\--------------------

The kiss was only meant to distract Eren, not send the brat into a shock. Though Levi expected this to happen, he never actually came up with a plan to deal with it... Now the brat was leaving on him, and nearly crushing Levi with his weight in the process. "Damn, this isn't going to work."

The dungeon cell that they put Levi in was too small to actually activate their Blood Bond, but it could suffice to help a little... But they'd need a bigger area to work with which means that Levi would need to escape, and with this dead weight none-the-less. But if he took a significant amount of blood from Eren, his powers would surely grow, plus he was hungry...

"Don't even think about it." a high pitched voice says-though it is clearly male-stops any further thoughts that were threatening to persuade Levi to us Eren. "He's wounded enough as is, don't harm him any further, please."

Levi looks up over Eren's shoulder, and the first thing he sees is a head of bright blonde hair, and blue eyes. The boy in front of him looks intelligent, though tired. Levi sets Eren down at his feet, complying with the boys request.

"Thank you. I'm Armin by the way."

Levi doesn't give his name, assuming that Armin already knows it. "Are you the one who trapped me?"

Armin nods. "Yes, though it wouldn't have happened if Eren didn't lure you here."

Levi's eyebrows go up an inch. He didn't think that they'd think that far. This kid is one to be reckoned with.

"You came here for what, exactly?" Levi asks, curiously.

Armin replies, but all the tiredness is gone from his voice. "Do you know about the group called the 'Titans'?"

Levi cocks his head to the side, pretending to think about his answer. "No, why?"

Armin sighs, "Just answer, yes or no."

"Fine, yes I have heard of them, but I am not apart of their group. Personally, we have a bad reputation together that I would rather not remember, nor explain. Though I do know that they have been recently attacking Angel cities, in hopes to rouse a war."

"Well, they're going to get one."

Levi stares at the boy in interest. "What are you?"

Armin lifts his head higher, and properly introduces himself. "I am Archangel Armin Arlert. Angel of Strategy, and Angel of Intelligence. You are the Demon King, but are you an Angel?"

"No." was Levi's rushed reply.

"But you are aren't you? Weren't you the Angel o-"

"Shut up! I don't need to hear this from you. I know what happened in my past, and that is gone. What do you want?"

Armin looks beyond Levi and at the unconscious Eren on the floor. "I may know what the 'Titans' are looking for."

Levi knows where this was heading.

"Where do you want me to take him?"

"How do I even know you won't just leave him somewhere and join up with them?"

"You don't. But I'm your only chance, and if I wasn't you wouldn't be here."

Armin nods. "Where would he be safe? Until I can come and get him?"

Levi doesn't even need to think about his answer. "I can take him with me. To Aster."

Another nod is received. "Yeah, that might be for the best... I can cause a distraction, and buy you time to escape with him."

Levi crosses his arms. "How will I know what the distraction is?"

Armin is already walking away. "You'll know. But for now, don't mention anything to Eren. Oh, and if you try anything to Eren before then, I will kill you myself... And let Eren go when he wakes up."

\--------------------

_Just kidding. We will not kill you, you are too valuable. You are the only one._

_We need you, you are the only one_

_The only one to set this beautiful broken world straight._

_The only one to save us._

_The only one to destroy Light._

_You are the only one._

_The only one._

_The only_ one.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I might've misled you guys with saying more interesting things are to happen in this chapter, but I kinda got side-tracked.... and I think I failed at this chapter, so sorry if it sucks..... I think I coulnd't done better, but whatever. Besides that hope you enjoyed.  
> Oh, and the other language I used was Latin, and I don't think I'll do it again.... It's toooooooooo hard. But anyways, Thnx! :D


	9. Half-Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is inevitable, and Armin needs Eren to leave the castle before it can happen... But there's only one thing getting in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, to be honest, I have been procrastinating this fic because I had a major writers block for like months, as you all know. I am extremely sorry that it took sooo long to update this!!!!! Any ways, you all now have permission to hate me. I personally wouldn't blame you.  
> Oh hey, guess what??????  
> 100+ Kudos!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!!! THANK YOU!!!  
> Now you can continue reading.

The letter came early in the morning. 

Armin was up all night thinking of a distraction to use that would allow Eren to leave the castle with the Demon King. Sadly, no strategy had come to mind, and it wasn't because he was tired, or because he didn't trust the King. He didn't, but he was his last resort. The 'Titans' wanted something, and there was a good chance that what they wanted was Eren... And Armin would not let that happen.

Armin sits back against the chair and lets out a long sigh.

"Dammit."

That was when a knock at his bedroom door came.

He sits up straight, and says, "Come in."

The door opens to reveal a small white-haired boy holding an envelope in his shaking hands.

"You-you have a-a message, My Lord." he would not meet Armin's gaze.

Armin gets up and walks over to the boy, who hands over the envelope, and bows as Armin takes it. 

"Thank you." The boy gasps, as if he has never been thanked in his life, bows again, and quickly rushes out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Armin glances at the envelope in his hands a back to the door, where the boy ran through. 

"Why did they send a Half-Breed to deliver it to me?"

\--------------------

 The brat still hasn't woken up.

Levi's tried to rouse him from his sleep, but the kid never responds. Levi was just about to try again when the door to the dungeon slams open, and he can hear the footsteps of those descending the stairs, along with their voices. Three different footfalls. Two guards and a prisoner, he guessed.

When the guards and the prisoner reach the bottom of the stairs, he doesn't know what to make of it. All he sees are two guards and a little boy with bright white hair.

"Found this scum roaming the castle grounds without permission. Slaves aren't allowed to even look at an Archangel, got it?" One of the guards yanks on the boys hair and the boy gives out a strangled cry. "Yeah that's right, scream, cry, yell, but no one will help you." The guards laugh and throw the boy in the cell next to Levi's.

The guard that did nothing to the boy turns to Levi then. "Looks like you have a new neighbor. Now you can rot in your filth together." He smirks.

Apparently these guards have no clue who Levi is, and they must not see Eren lying motionless in the corner or else they would be reacting differently.

Levi only gives the guard a bored look. "Yes, I have been down here for 16 days now, without food and water, a bath, and clean clothes. But I can assure you I am cleaner than you."

"What did you say?! Filthy scum, you need to watch who you're talking to!" The other guard yells.

Levi shrugs. "All that I can see are two guards no one knows the names to, who like to pick on those who they think are beneath them. If an Archangel knew how you were treating others you'd be down here rotting away too."

The guards are seething, but Levi can hardly spare the strength to care.

"You bore me. I'm tired of listening to you." Levi stands up  and slowly walks over to the door of his cage. "And you know, I am rather hungry..."

The guards eyes widen and he tries to take a step back but Levi grabs him before he can get very far.

"Demon! Let go of me!"

The other guard rips his sword free of his scabbard and levels it at Levi.

Levi barely spares him a glance, and flicks his wrist at the guard. Darkness sends a wall of energy hurtling at him, and he clashes into the wall behind him. Levi turns his attention back to the guard in his grip when he hears the satisfying crunch of the bones in the others body.

The guard in his grip is withering and shaking now. "P-please! Just let me go! I-i'll give you anything! Just let me go!!"

"Scream. Cry. Yell. No one will hear you."

"Please!" He cries.

"No." and Darkness rips his body to shreds and consumes him, draining him of every last drop of his essence. 

\----------

All that's left of him is a pile of ash. No other evidence of him is apparent. Except for the dead guard in the corner.

"Why did you kill him?" The white-haired boy says.

Levi whips his head around- he forgot the boy was there.

"Because I can." He snaps, his eyes glowing red.

The guard wasn't satisfactory, but that wasn't his fault. That would be Eren's and his for creating a Blood Bond... Now, only Eren's _essence_ will restore him to full health.

 The boy shrinks back under Levi's gaze. "I know. But why?"

This kid must have a death wish even worse than Eren's.

"If you really must fucking know, I have been down here for 16 days without eating. I'm pissed. I'm filthy. And I really needed to kill something."

The boy slowly lifts up his gaze to meet the Demon King's, and Levi's eyes fade back to their normal grey at the submission. 

"So that's why they thought you suspicious. You would never look at them would you?"

The boy nods, and quickly lowers his gaze. His eyes are gold and red, the cross between an Angel and a Demon. A Half-Breed.

"Do you want him?" The boy points at Eren's sleeping figure in the corner.

 _Shit. Forgot about him too._ Levi silently curses himself.

"Yes, he's mine. Touch him and I will kill you." The boy nods. "But you can have him over there." Levi cocks his head towards the dead guard, who is closer to the boy's cage than Eren. "I don't want him anyways; he'd taste like shit."

The boy looks at Levi in curiosity., his golden-red eyes analyzing him.

"You have a Blood Bond with him." he points to Eren. "Don't you? That's why the guard doesn't sound or smell appealing."

"Yeah, how did you-"

"He smells like you." He answers simply.

Levi crosses his arms at his chest and looks at the boy with interest. "Does he now."

The boy nods. "Yes. Although I can tell it's not fully activated, or else he wouldn't smell so appealing."

_Appealing?_

The boy squints his eyes at Levi, as if trying to discern something. "You seem... confused."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of the colours." and he points to a non-existent spot next to Levi. "The colours are a yellow and grey swirling around each other. That means you are thinking very hard or are confused."

The Demon King's eyebrows raise a fraction of an inch. "What colours are they now?"

The boys eyes flash silver for a split second before he answers. "Blue. For intrigued-ness. You are impressed by me."

"Interesting. Can you block out colours and see the ones you want to see?"

He nods and his gaze turns to Eren. His eyes flash gold.

"He's going to wake up soon."

Levi looks at Eren, but can see nothing of what this half-breed says.

"He isn't going to be happy when he does."

\--------------------

"Dammit!" The Archangel slams the letter down harshly on his desk. "I should have known!"

"Armin? What's wrong?" Mikasa asks, bewildered; she has never seen Armin so exasperated.  

"I'm stupid! I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Armin, what's going on?!"

Armin stops rampaging and points at the letter that the half-breed sent. "Read it."

Mikasa picks up the letter and reads it over carefully. When she's done her face is ashen.

"We've killed us all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I have mentioned before, IM SORRY!!!  
> Hey, hey. Did you know I got a Tumblr??????????  
> I'm relatively new to it so I don't have very much on it, but I check it daily.  
> So if you wanna hit me up with any questions, comments, or just want to chat, I am known as-  
> fallen-per5efone
> 
> Yeah, weird name, but it serves well... Anyways hope you enjoyed, and the next update will be one Rich Little Lies! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah... The smell of rotting in cages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sooooorrrryyy it took so long to post, but I accidentally deleted it all on Google Drive, and it wouldn't let me re-post it, so I had to type it all back up again.... And sorry to say, but, they are still in a cell.... They will escape in the next chapter so you have that hope for... Though the next chapter won't be out for a while because it will be the longest one I will ever type in my life, because a LOT of shit is going down in it... So, sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you enjoy the chapter!! <3

"Asshole!" Eren yells at the Demon King, who is currently leaning against the wall of his cell without a care in the world. "Why the hell did you do that?! I could have died!"

"But you didn't." He doesn't even blink.

"But I could have!" He protests.

All the while the white-haired boy watches the exchange of words with pinning interest. "He's right, you wouldn't have died. At most you would have been paralyzed or out in a coma, but you wouldn't have died."

Eren turns and glares at the boy, who shrinks back into his cell. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm-"

"No one of importance." Levi cuts in. "Don't drag the boy into this Eren. He didn't do anything, so don't take your anger out on him."

"You're right. The one I'm really pissed at is you."

Levi sighs and looks at Eren as if he doesn't get it. "Listen kid. It's not like I tried to knock you un-"

"What happened to your chains?"

That is a really good question...

"They were gone when I was escorted down here." The boy intervenes.

Eren turns to the kid. "No, seriously. Who are you?"

The boy shrugs, his eyes darkening for a second before returning to their red-gold. "I'm a half-breed. My mother was a demon and my father was an angel."

"Was?" Eren asks.

"They died. A very long time ago."

This time it is Levi who is interested. "Oh? A very long time you say?... And just how old are you?"

"Um... I'm about 962 give or take a few. Even though I look like I'm about 325. How old are you? You must be pretty old to be that physically  mature."

Levi shrugs, even though he knows that the boy already could tell by looking at his aura. "I'm approximately 3,782. Though have lived for much longer than many." The boy nods, content with the answer, then turning towards Eren, who is gawking at the King.

Eren notices the eyes trained on him and visibly gulps. Levi snorts. "Really? It's not that hard to tell the kid your goddamn age."

Eren shoots a glare at Levi before answering. "Fine, since you care so much. I'm 1,891. Half of your old ass."

Levi stares at the brunette who had just challenged him. "Oh? Do you really want to piss off the one that can beat the shit out of you in less than 2 seconds?"

Eren doesn't back down, instead he seems more confident of himself. "Are you sure you can beat me in that state of yours? Last I recall we have formed an incomplete Blood Blond, so in order to be restored to full strength, you need to have my blood. Even I know that."

The Demon King takes multiple steps towards Eren until they are less than a foot apart. "Give me your blood then and we'll fight evenly."

"Fix my wing and I just might help you." he counters, knowing that there is no true way to fix his wing.

The boy seemed as if now would be a good time to jump in. "Actually, there is a way to fix your wing... If you want to know.."

\--------------------

“Armin! You need to calm down!” Mikasa yells at him.

The blonde turns and glares at her. “Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down when it’s because of me that we are in a war!?”

“Armin, we aren’t in a war!”

“Not yet! But we will be! I started a war Mikasa. A WAR! Unless you can magically reverse time and stop me so that I never capture that damned king in the first place, be my guest! I will gladly not send our people to get slaughtered by the Titan’s and any other force that wants a war! But, oh. Wait. I forgot. You cannot magically reverse time, because you are the Angel of War and Battle, not the Angel of Time. So for all I know you could want this war, and can’t wait for it to happen!”

The Archangel of War glares at Armin. And in an instant she’s at his side, and her palm makes contact with his cheek.

“I will do anything to help our people prosper. I would never put them in harms way on purpose. You know that.” the other Archangel caresses his cheek, his blue eyes filling with unshed tears. “I may be an angel of battle and war, but that does not mean that I enjoy it. It only means that I am good at it. Do not ever suggest otherwise, or else  I will show you what you believe me to be.”

… “I’m sorry…”

Mikasa’s anger dissipates and she gathers the sniffling blonde into her arms, holding onto him tightly. “It’s not your fault, Armin. It’s all of ours… Mostly Eren’s.” she adds the last bit to herself, but the blonde hears it anyways.

He pulls out of her embrace, and looks at her, wiping away his tears. “I have a favor to ask.” Mikasa nods. “Can you get me Commander Erwin? We need to discuss the terms of this war.” his voice turns bitter.

“And send a reply back.”

The blonde Archangel nods, “Yes.”

The Angel of War bows to him. “As you wish. I shall get the Commander for you…” and she leaves Armin in his study to fetch Erwin.

\--------------------

Walking down the castle’s corridors, an auburn-brunette hums a melody to herself. One that tells of sorrow, pain, and loss. And… Hope.

“The shadows rise and bow to you,

The wind whispers your dreams.

The Darkness holds you close and dear,

And tells you of false things.”

She turns a corner and pulls out a key, and unlocks a door that leads to a large bedroom.

“Rise, my King, and learn the truth,

Of lies and love and hopeful youth.

For when you do, the sky will grey,

And the sun will hide from your dark rays.”

She pulls off the black covers and sheets off the bed, and throws them into the hallway, going to pick them up on her way out. She turns to a closet next to a mirror besides a dresser. She dares not go into the dresser, in fear and respect of the owner.

The auburn-brunette pulls out another black sheet, a crimson duvette, a black bedsheet, and a thinner white blanket. She fits the sheet, then the bedsheet, and strategically places the two blankets onto the bed, knowing that her master will appreciate it later on.

When she finishes with the white pillowcases, she turns her attention onto cleaning the room so that it practically sparkled, with no traces of dust.

“Spread your wings, my King,

Let your darkness shine.

And hope that one day,

You will be free…”

Two hours later, the room and it’s attached bathroom are spotless. She also overdid it by throwing rose petals into the circle[ bathtub](http://www.photographers-resource.co.uk/images/A_heritage/roman/Bath/Circular_bath.jpg), knowing that he will use it when he gets back…

But until then..

“Let’s get ready to welcome our Demon King back home.” she  smirks. “Though I have a feeling he will have company…”

\--------------------

“We can’t do that. It’s impossible!” Eren says to the half-breed.

“You can. But it will only work in extreme situations, which you guys aren’t in yet… Though I can cause one if you want it.” the boy shrugs.

The Demon King chuckles and shakes his head. “You are a genius kid. How do you know that?”

The boy shrugs again. “I read…”

The boy’s eyes flash gold before returning to their original color. “My name is Ren, by the way.”

“Ren.” Levi acknowledges, and Eren nods.

“Um… I have a question. How are we going to get out of here?”

Ren smirks, “I know a few tricks… I just have two requests.”

Levi nods. “Proceed.”

“1. You have to take me with you… I’m not wanted here, and Aster is more accepting of half-breeds like me. 2. I will need you to call on your demons. A distraction is needed.”

Eren gapes at the boy. “N-no! You will not have him do that! My people are in enough shock as is!”

“The demons won’t need to kill anyone. Maybe wound, but not kill.” Ren replies.

“No!”

Ren turns to the silent king, waiting on his answer.

“Fine. It will add to the aspect of a war anyways.”

“A war?” Eren ask.

Levi nods. “I would expect that some rebel angels and demons would use the excuse of my returning as a means to start a war.”

“Then I can’t leave! I have to stay and help them fight!”

Ren glares at Eren. “You will not. What can you do? An Archangel on a battle field will cause more destruction than the battle itself.”

“I have to help.”

“You will stay with the King.”

Erren shoots a disgusted look Levi’s way. “I cannot stay with him in the Demon lair. I will be ripped apart.”

Levi decides that now would be a good time to jump in. “Actually you’d be fine. Remember when I almost killed you the first time?”

“There was a second? Of course I fucking remember! I lost my wing on that day!”

Levi ignores the comment. “Well, when I had Darkness shoot through your wing, it simultaneously corrupted you purity, lodging itself into you.”

Eren’s eyes go wide and he takes a step away from the King. “You’re saying that you tainted me.”

“No. I’m saying that I corrupted you.”

“Same thing.”

The Demon King scoffs. “Oh really? Tainting is something entirely different, and can only happen once. When the Changing is affecting an angel or demon, their body can’t take it, so they need to find a release. The only way to do that is through the Tainting. So unless you feel a strong urge to jump me, you are not going through a tainting.”

Eren blushes, remembering how the king’s tongue felt against his mouth. “So then what do you mean?”

“I mean that you are being corrupted.”

“No, n-not that. What-” he was cut off when the king steps so close that his nose brushes Eren’s.

“I mean,” his breath whispers across Eren’s lips, “that you are going to turn into a Demon.” he leans in and his lips barely touch Eren’s, and a smirk grows over his as he takes in the boys reaction.

“Though, I wouldn’t mind helping you if you went through the tainting…”

Eren’s eyes widen and he stumbles back, falling onto the ground and backing away from the King.

“I-I, um… I should g-get back.” he fumbles the key out of his pocket and puts it in the lock, hurriedly rushing out of the cell, almost forgetting to lock it back up, before he practically runs up the stairs. Ren and Levi hear the dungeon door open and slam shut, telling them that Eren is no longer in ear-shot.

Ren turns back to Levi. “Were you really offering to help him with the Tainting? You made it sound as if there was a possibility that he wouldn’t go through it. But he will. And because he is an angel it will be far worse than a demons. Are you really going to be there to help him?”

…”I don’t know.”

“If you don’t know then don’t offer. The Tainting is something to take seriously, and he will be in a lot of pain if someone doesn’t help him. And since he will be in Aster with you, you will be the only one to help him.”

Levi glares at the boy. “You think that I don’t know that? I will restrain myself from helping him until the need truly and deeply arrises. The only reason that I am going through with this is because the Titans are looking for him, and when they find him, this world will be thrown into utter chaos.”

Ren scoffs. “It’s not already?”

“No. Not until the war… Look, I don’t know what the Titans want from him, but whatever it is, I will not let them have it.”

“Because you want it for yourself.”

The Demon King says nothing, though his jaw clenches, revealing his true emotions.

“You’re just going to use him.”

Levi still says nothing.

“You’re going to use him for your own benefit.”

… “You’re going to hurt him.”

“Sometimes, people need to be hurt to learn the truth about themselves.”

“Sometimes people need to be loved.”

The Demon King shakes his head, not meeting eye contact with the half-breed boy.

“I have no love to give.”

Ren smiles, though it was a smile full of pity.

“You have love to give. But you choose not to because you are in fear of being hurt again.” Levi’s eyes finally find Ren’s, and the boys rueful smile turns into one of brilliance. “You want to be loved. Desperately. Though you try not to show it. So instead you act like you have no emotions… No remorse. And it drives others away from you.

“But that angel is different. He is full of determination and spirit. Life and… hope..

“I believe that he will be the one that you will give your love to…”

Levi shakes his head, and walks back to the cell wall to lean on it.

…

“I believe that he will be the one to break open your shell…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey? Guess what day it is??????  
> MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! MAY 2ND!!!! WHEW WOOOOO  
> So I decided to give you guys a Birthday present too!  
> Bet you can't guess how old I am... (Don't actually, it would shock you all to silence.. Well most of you)  
> But anyways  
> *chucks candy and confetti at little kids.. and I mean CHUCK*  
> Have a wonderful rest of your day everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!  
> -Per5.  
> (By the way, the next update will not be a chapter update, it will be an A/N, so don't get to excited, but I would read it because it will explain something that is going to happen to me after the school year is over. Please read it! Just so that you guys can know!! <3)


	11. Author's Note

As you can probably tell from the title of this that this is not a chapter. It is an A/N.

Well, to summarize, I will be put on hold from Ao3 for a while.... I am very sorry about this, especially since I haven't updated in like, YEARS, on all of my works, but when I get back I promise I will make it up to you guys!!!!!!

This Wednesday, or the 24th, I'll be leaving for a music camp for 4 days, and when I get done with that I'll immediately be going to Minneapolis and catching a flight to Europe. I will be gone about a month and a half. I would try to update or work on any of my fics over there, but it is a school program and it goes towards High School and College credits, plus, I do not own any device that could possibly help with updating. I am not allowed to use anything like that anyways according to my delegation leader, because we don't have time for that, so I'm screwed for a month.

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!!!!!!!! I MEANT TO UPDATE LIKE A WEEK AGO BUT THINGS CAME UP AND NOW I AM HELD HOSTAGE BY PEOPLE AND AM FORCED TO USE MANNERS AND GRACES WHILE SECRETLY PLOTTING THEIR DEATHS ON THE INSIDE....

Anyways, I probably won't be able to update until the middle of August....

But to make it up to you guys, I will update almost all of my fics as presents to you guys, (though most of you probably don't even read all of them), besides the one with the collaboration with my friend "Z", 'cause I need her consent to update too.

And I have a surprise for you all.... A wonderfully delicious treat when I get back from traveling.... Make sure to check it out when I post it. You will not be disappointed.

MWA HA HA!!!!! *diabolical laughter*

Anyways until then!

Oh, almost forgot. This A/N will be updated on Rich Little Lies and The Gifted too.

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS WHEN I GET BACK!!!! 

<3 <3 <3

                       ~Per5efone

 


	12. The Sky Is Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... fucking computers. Fucking fires. Fucking life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love you all. Every time that I would read one of your guy's comments it would make me cry. Like I seriously love you guys. Thank you all for the support, I-  
> I don't even know how to express my gratefulness to you all. I'm just so thankful to have you all as friends and fans. Thank you.
> 
> ~Per5, Eyn

The next morning Eren still can’t get the thought of the Tainting out of his mind. Or Levi’s mouth. Or Levi’s-

Eren sighs. This is why he doesn’t usually associate in political matters, because they deal a hell of a lot with demons. This is why he doesn’t associate with anything that deals with demons actually. They always cause him to be confused.

Though, he has always been fascinated with them. Their customs. Beliefs. Culture… It’s all interesting. Angels and Demons are opposite in so many more ways than what is common knowledge.

For example, if an angel unknowingly strays from the path of light they are sent to the Demon Realm until they can recover, or else they stay there. Though if an angel knowingly and willingly strays from the path of light, they are held a trial, and their wings are ripped from their backs, and they are banished to the Demon Realm no matter what the result of the trial is.

That is how Fallen Angels are borne.

On the opposite side, if a demon strays from the path of darkness knowingly or unknowingly, they can stay in the Demon Realm until their wings are the purest form of white…

It’s funny how we depict the Angels as higher beings who do no wrong, and the Demons as the damned that do the wrong. They are supposedly lowlier than Angels, half-breeds even… But it is us who are the most tainted… Eren chuckles.

Though it does bother him. If they find out that he has to go to Aster, will he be held a trial? Or will he be sent to Aster until he can recover? If he ends up with his wings ripped off…. Well, one is already gone. Would the other really matter?

Eren sighs again, and sits up and off of his bed, and stares out the window.

“The sky is grey..”

And he has a feeling that it is going to be a long day.

\--------------------

Armin went over the strategy that he and the commander came up with. It consisted of 3 parts.

If Plan A failed, Plan B or C could back it up. If one of the others failed, he could reuse Plan A or use B and C depending on which was used first. It was brilliant. It was well planned… It was….

Gruesome.

A lot of people will die if they go through with it. But at the same time, a lot will be avoided if they go with it… He’ll need the other Archangels’ opinions on the matter, of course. But it was a pretty solid plan. He’d also need to consult Eren and Mikasa personally and have them add to it…

Now that he thinks about it, he will need Eren to stay in the Angel Realm then. He wouldn’t be able to go to Aster.

What did the Titan’s want him for anyways? He’s not a very important person if they just want an Archangel, Krista or Rico would be a better choice… Then again, Krista is heir to the throne of the Angel Realm, so she can’t be captured. But Eren is one of the most powerful and determined Archangels out there, so he can’t go either…

Then what is their true objective?

The more Armin dwells on it, the more he realizes that Eren will be an important piece in this plan if they want it to unfold correctly. He cannot leave with the King.

Armin gets up and organizes the papers in his study into a neat pile, before walking calmly to the door. He’ll need to inform the Demon King that he can’t take Eren with him. And that because of this slight change in plans, the Demon King will not be leaving either. He will be a prisoner of war, until they can figure out what to do with him. He’s too powerful to keep locked in a cell for a millennium, and he’s too dangerous to let him back into Aster, especially since the Gateway connecting the two Realms is very easy to cross…

He could just come back and unleash all hell upon the Angel Realm.. Literally.

Armin sighs, overworking his brain.

“This plan has too many variables to rely on.. Maybe I should talk to Erwin again and reconstruct it so that-”

Armin was thrown into the wall, hitting his head against the polished marble. He could’ve sworn he heard something crack, but he was losing consciousness to fast to register it..

Then the whole world went black.

\---------------------

“What the hell?!” Eren scrambles for something to hold onto while the shaking of the ground continues and intensifies.

The table he gripped onto slides along the floor, scraping away at its wooden legs.

“Dammit!”

Eren tries for something else, something more stable that won’t throw him around like a rag doll.

But before he could reach it, the shaking stops.

And everything is deathly still…

\--------------------

Ren frowns.

“I thought we discussed that you don’t call your demons until I need them.”

Levi shakes his head. Eyes alit with surprise.

“I never called them…”

\--------------------

This city is pathetic.

After one earthquake, everyone is screaming. As if they are dying.

The blonde-haired woman scoffs.

They will know true, and gruesome death soon enough.

“Reiner. Bertolt, come. This city needs to be cleansed.”

They both bow to their queen.

“As you wish, mistress.” They say is unison.

The woman smiles, though it is one of malice and ill-intent. Then she spreads her arms wide and her giant army of the Fallen obey her silent command.

\--------------------

When the ground stopped shaking, and Mikasa could finally stand, her first objective is to see what the hell is going on. Her second is to find Eren and Armin.

Mikasa gets up a sprints to the window, hoping that the city is fine.

“It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay…” she chants to herself.

But when she finally looks out the window, she knows that nothing will ever be the same again…

\--------------------

The sky is grey.

Not because of the clouds and lack of sun. Not because it is going to rain.

No… It is grey because the city is burning, and the ash is filling the sky, raining down on the citizens.

And as Eren watches from the window, he can’t help but feel…

Hopless.

This city has gone through so much within this last month, he doesn’t think it can handle anymore stress. The civilians will break, and when they do, so will the Council. For how can one rule when there is no one to rule over?

…

“It’s over. They’ve already won…”

\-------------------

“Help me out of this damnable cell! Can anyone hear me? Get me the hell out of here!”

“Dammit Ren! Shut the hell up and let me think for a moment!”

The banging on the cell bars stops, and the half-breed boy slouches in defeat.

“Fucking finally. They aren’t going to release us.” Levi says to the boy. “Why in the hell would you think that? We are dangerous as it is, and I don’t think they want another risk walking about.”

Ren shoots a glare at the king, though gets no response from it. “So you’re saying to just give up? I’m sorry but I thought that you were more honorable than that.”

Dark tendrils fire themselves out of the shadows and wind themselves around Ren, coming to the defence of their master.

“Do you really think that I will stand by and do nothing? I will not make this easy for the Archangels, and I will first start by breaking out of this damnable cage!”

The tendrils release themselves from the boy, and instead choose to wrap around the bars in front of Levi.

“Do you think that’s wise?” Ren asks, cocking his head to the side.

The king shrugs. “Weren’t we just going to do it anyways?” and he kicks the steel bars.

Ren scoffs, “That did a lot.”

Levi turns to glare at the boy. “Fuck off.” but he barely pays attention to the boy when the tendrils solidify.

Ren doesn't even understand what just happened when the tendrils crack and fall to the ground, taking the steel bars with them.

Ren blinks. "Well, that was... easier than expected. Why didn't you do that before?"

Levi shrugs. "I didn't have the energy. Plus it was highly entertaining watching everyone fret over keeping me locked up." Ren nods.

Levi steps out of the cell that used to occupy him, and he flicks his wrist towards the cell harboring the half-breed. The tendrils pick themselves off of the ground, leaving the steel chunks behind, and repeating the process on the bars of his cell. 

When Ren steps out of the cage, he turns to the Demon King and asks, "So, what now?"

Levi smirks, his eyes glowing red. "Now, my dear, it is time to reign true hell upon the earth..."

\--------------------

 "Everyone to the castle!!" Eren rushes through the people in the square, herding them towards the castle gates. "Open the gates wider!! Let the people through!!"

"Eren!" Mikasa sprints up beside him and helps him lead the people. "There's not enough room! Not everyone will fit!" she cries at him. "Armin is doing the best he can, but it's not enough!"

Eren grits his teeth at her words, knowing she is right, but not wanting to except it. "We have to, Mikasa! Even if not everyone will fit, we took an oath. To protect the people of Trost with our lives. It's our duty."

The Archangel of War opens her mouth to add or argue with his statement, but they are interrupted by someone running up to the both of them.

"Archangel's! We need your help!!" Jean falls onto his knees in front of them, tears, dirt, and blood staining his cheeks. "Th-they broke through... They broke through the wall!!! The people are dying, Eren, Mikasa! And-and we can't seem to find a way to stop them!!" he's crying now, completely sobbing before his superiors.

Eren and Mikasa both share the same look at each other. A look of foreboding. Of lost hope. They both nod to Jean and help him to his feet before the three of them spread their wings. Three white dots against the grey sky.

\--------------------

 Ren whistles, looking over the damage done to the city from the top of a tower, the King right by his side. "Wow, they move fast for the Fallen." he comments.

The Demon nods, to absorbed in taking in the details of the broken city. "They don't have morals, that is why. They see this city as a beacon to grab the Kingdoms attention, to start a war, Ren. And after this stint, they are going to get one. Look..." he nods his head towards a woman with short black hair, following Eren and another angel that kinda looks like... "A horse. Anyways see the girl following my angel? She is the Archangel of Battle and War, she will lead the war on the Angels side.  She isn't the one to look out for though. The one with the face that looks like a horse, he is an archangel, but he is not as powerful, like the others. I believe he is an Archangel of Desire, so he isn't useful for anything." Levi shrugs, and turns to see that the white-haired boy is paying close attention to him.

"There's a but in that sentence. Is it about that Archangel boy?" Ren tilts his head towards the figure trying to swim through the busy crowds. "What about him?"

Levi stares at the archangel's retreating back, contemplating what to say. "He is the key. The key to the Angels' win, or the Demons' win, in this war. Whichever side has him, is the side that will win."

"Why is that?"

"Simple, really. I became the Demon King because I was the only one who could do it. I still am the only one to do it. But now... Now there is a shift in the balance. Historia, the crown princess of this kingdom, is not the true heir. And Hanji, my successor, if something should ever happen to me, is not fit to be mine. No, the heir of each Kingdom is the same person... The Archangel of Determination, Hope, Light, and... Destruction. He is the only one who can stop it. He is the one true heir."

Ren frowns at the Kings words. "But, if he is the king of both Kingdoms, doesn't he have to be a Half-Breed?"

"No, because he is already a Demon, but he is also an Angel. He is the Light in the Darkness, but he is also the Darkness within the Light."

Ren nods in understanding before getting up and walking over to the ledge. "So he is the balance, and in order to maintain it, he must choose. His beliefs, or his-"

" _Me._ He must choose between life and death, though in his case, it's Death and Destruction. Harming his loved ones, or loving the one he has harmed."

Ren's eyes widen at the bite in the King's tone, almost as if he as insulted by Ren's previous words. "Ah.. I see now." Ren jumps up onto the ledge, throwing his arms out for balance. "He must choose between his faith and his beliefs. Which in your case are just other forms to say  _you._ You will be his beliefs and his faiths, therefore, where ever you are, he will follow, and vise-versa... Well, in order for you to succeed in this endeavor, I must leave to help to Fallen, I'll be back before you leave." and with that, Ren winks, and steps off the ledge, his white hair whipping out above him.

\--------------------

The screams,  _oh the screams!  The wonderful melody of pain and suffering! The musical sound of  bones crushing and blood showering!_ The blonde woman laughs hysterically at all the malice she inflicted on the people of Trost.

"They thought they knew suffering before! Ha! Those insolent fools!  I will show them what _true_ pain, suffering, burning, and dying is! I will show them their worst nightmares!!!!! I will haunt their dreams for generations! They will always fear that I, Leader of the Titans, shall be around every corner!" her eyes are bloodshot, and her mouth wide and grinning. "The Fallen is _always_ near!!!"

She whips her hand out in front of her, sending a shock wave of Darkness into the city, sweeping away a path of homes, families, and history.

  _Destruction! Death! Calamity!_

She twists her head around, looking her two servants in the eye, though they refuse to make contact with her.

"You two will go down there. You will cause pain. You will kill. Do whatever you have to. But remember,  _bring me back the archangel with the golden eyes._ I need him alive for the ritual, or else all if futile."

They bow, leaving the woman to her own devices.

_Now, it is time._

 She raises her arms out wide, as if she is full of welcome, a maniac glint in her blue eyes. Her grin dark and twisted, showing off her sharpened teeth.

"Come to me. Rise and follow. I will bring you your death, you destruction, your...." she falters, now noticing a figure beside her, ruining her chant.

"Your-.... Continue." they persist, in a bored tone, not caring either way.

She snarls at the command, her arms falling back to her sides. "I follow no one!" 

They shrug. "Not a command. A suggestion. Take it our leave it."

The woman's eyes flash red, and she lashes out a the figure, the haze around them dissipating. 

"Wrong move." they say...

Red eyes meet red.

\--------------------

Eren can feel the eyes one him, as he runs down the street, Mikasa and Jean in tow. Why they can't just leave him behind, he doesn't know, though what he does know is how much he wants the horse-face to  _stop his fucking crying._

Scowling at the unfortunate fold of events, Eren keeps to himself, worrying about more important things. Like the overrun city. Like the King. Like the half-demon. 

"What have they planned?" he curses under his breath.

"What who has planned, Eren?" Mikasa asks, Eren forgetting that Angels have super natural hearing.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. It doesn't matter anymore." he responds.

The Angel of War looks to her brother, not believing him, but trusting him in making the right decision. He'll tell her when he deems it right.

"Mika...." he starts, turning a corner in a deserted alleyway and coming to a stop, "I need you to take Jean, and go back to the gates."

Upon hearing his name, the crying brunette looks up. "Are you c-crazy?! We can't just leave you here!"

"Jean's right, Eren. I _will not_ leave you here. You are coming with us!" Mikasa cries out to him.

But the Archangel just shakes his head, unfurling his giant white wings. 

"There is something I have to do..." 

Looking into her brother's eyes, she can see all the unsaid words he means to say. And a spark of determination ignites in those eyes, and Mikasa knows that whatever it is he needs to do, he will do it, with or without her cooperation. 

Silently, the Angel of War nods, taking the entire weight of the Angel of Desire easily when her brother steps away from them.

"Come back safely."

He smiles, but doesn't answer. Instead choosing to turn, looking back once, before he runs out of the alley. 

A lone feather drifts from where he was, and reaching down, Jean gently catches the feather in his palm.

"Mikasa...." his eyes widen when they look at the feather.

"It's not white..."

\--------------------

"You know, I thought that this would serve as a challenge, but you're arrogant and too full of yourself. You are not bred for war." the insult stings the already wounded Leader of the Titans. "But you do fight well. What is your name?"

The woman ignores the demon, snarling at him instead. Choosing to challenge him even though she lays broken and bleeding.

The eyes of the demon flash gold. 

"I'll let you in on something. You're... "attack" here will succeed. We will make sure of that, so call off all of your filthy Fallen. They are disgraces to all the realms, even lower than the Demons themselves. You are pitiful for rising them." the Demon spits.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. You are a Half-breed. Lower than any being in the realms. You cannot insult me."

The half-breed grins, his eyes flashing red.

"Ah, I understand now. You are frightened. The colours around you are telling me. Also, you are looking for someone, but you are too concerned about destroying Trost than his actual whereabouts.... But if I were you, I'd give up finding him now. He will be leaving soon, and when he does you'll never find him. Now I repeat, what is your name?"

Looking out across the burning city, the woman turns her head to the grey sky, watching as the clouds continue to darken.

"Annie..."

\-------------------

Face to face, the Demon King and the Archangel of Hope stand together. White and Black. Dark and Light.

Hope and Destruction.

Blinking, the King allows his eyes to turn red, looking into the Caribbean eyes of the Angel. He knows what he is about to say.

"I need you to take me with you."

The green eyes blink, and for a split second, the King could've sworn they flashed gold.

"I need you to take me to the Demon Realm."

\--------------------

This time when the portal to the other realm is opened, hoards of demons don't fly through.

This time, it is just simply open. Left where everyone can see it. Where anyone can enter.

As Mikasa gazes upon it, she realizes that this will be the last time she will see her brother for a very, very long time.

Three figures step up to it, one she recognizes as her brother. The other a boy with white hair. And the last the King.

"Take care of him..." she sends through the wind, receiving a reply when the King sends it back.

"As always."

And when they step through, and the portal closes behind them, the Angel of War realizes that this is not a goodbye.

It is just the beginning. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how I've been M.I.A these past months. I cannot guarantee when I'll next update, but I am on spring break right now! (Whew! No High School!!! FREE AT LAST!!!!) 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all again for your love and support, it really helps me get through my tough days!!! 
> 
> ~Per5 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!.. If there are spelling/grammar mistakes, I am sorry, please tell me. I will try to update 2 times a week, if not, just once. I could use suggestions for the plot line, and I would give credit to whomever's idea it was. Also, any suggestions on how many chapters I should have this be?.....  
> I will appreciate any and all criticism( It is your opinion, and I will accept that.), just maybe go easy on me....  
> Anyways, Thanks for anything you comment to!!!!!


End file.
